This invention relates to an automatic non-servo drum brake lining wear adjuster. Current market demands indicate a need for a unitized, automatic adjuster mechanism. Specifically, this invention consists of an adjustable strut comprised of a screw, nut, pivot, Belleville washer, cone clutch and spring. It is desirable that such a device provide continuous adjustment during both forward and reverse braking, incorporate the parking brake strut function, and utilize parts already existing in high volume.